Lich
"Hm, I just can't tell where they get their uncaring attitude from." - Iratus Lich is a minion that players can create, adding to Iratus' army of undead. Overview Unlocking Condition Slay 60 enemies. Construction Components Sacrifice Rewards Sacrificing this minion on the Sacrificial Altar yields following rewards: Abilities +10|ability_name = Bone Shards|ability_icon = Lich_Bone_Shards.png|second_upgrade_attribute_bonus = +1|second_upgrade_name = Shard Swarm|second_ability_icon = Lich_Shard_Swarm.png|first_upgrade_ally_position4 = |first_upgrade_ally_position3 = |first_upgrade_ally_position2 = |first_upgrade_ally_position1 = |ability_ally_position4 = |ability_ally_position3 = |ability_ally_position2 = |ability_ally_position1 = |second_upgrade_ally_position4 = |second_upgrade_ally_position3 = |second_upgrade_ally_position2 = |second_upgrade_ally_position1 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position1 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position2 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position3 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position4 = |ability_enemy_position1 = |ability_enemy_position2 = |ability_enemy_position3 = |ability_enemy_position4 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position1 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position2 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position3 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position4 = |first_upgrade_description = . Deals 115% damage to two random enemies and an ally on the first position.|ability_description = . Deals 115% damage to a random enemy.|second_upgrade_description = . Deals 115% damage to a random enemy. - Ignores Ward.}} +2 +2|ability_name = Command Undead|ability_icon = Lich_Command_Undead.png|second_upgrade_attribute_bonus = +2|second_upgrade_name = Ineffable Command|second_ability_icon = Lich_Ineffable_Command.png|first_upgrade_ally_position4 = |first_upgrade_ally_position3 = |first_upgrade_ally_position2 = |first_upgrade_ally_position1 = |first_upgrade_ally_movement = *|ability_ally_position4 = |ability_ally_position3 = |ability_ally_position2 = |ability_ally_position1 = |ability_ally_movement = *|second_upgrade_ally_position4 = |second_upgrade_ally_position3 = |second_upgrade_ally_position2 = |second_upgrade_ally_position1 = |second_upgrade_ally_movement = |first_upgrade_description = . Selected ally gains +18 Attack and +18 Dread for 2 turns. - Doesn't stack.|ability_description = . Selected ally gains +14 Attack and +14 Dread for 2 turns. - Doesn't stack.|second_upgrade_description = . Selected ally gains +14 Attack and +14 Dread for 2 turns. - Doesn't stack.}} * * The blue sign indicates the movement of the targeted minion. +2|ability_name = Sacrifice|ability_icon = Lich_Sacrifice.png|second_upgrade_attribute_bonus = +10|second_upgrade_name = Cannon Fodder|second_ability_icon = Lich_Cannon_Fodder.png|first_upgrade_ally_position4 = |first_upgrade_ally_position3 = |first_upgrade_ally_position2 = |first_upgrade_ally_position1 = |first_upgrade_ally_movement = |ability_ally_position4 = |ability_ally_position3 = |ability_ally_position2 = |ability_ally_position1 = |ability_ally_movement = |second_upgrade_ally_position4 = |second_upgrade_ally_position3 = |second_upgrade_ally_position2 = |second_upgrade_ally_position1 = |second_upgrade_ally_movement = |first_upgrade_description = . Kills an ally. - Iratus gains 100 Wrath.|ability_description = . Kills an ally. - The Lich and all allies gain +45 Vigor.|second_upgrade_description = . Kills an ally. - The Lich and all allies gain +60 Vigor.}} +3|ability_name = Toxic Cloud|ability_icon = Lich_Toxic_Cloud.png|second_upgrade_attribute_bonus = +4|second_upgrade_name = Corrosive Cloud|second_ability_icon = Lich_Corrosive_Cloud.png|first_upgrade_ally_position4 = |first_upgrade_ally_position3 = |first_upgrade_ally_position2 = |first_upgrade_ally_position1 = |ability_ally_position4 = |ability_ally_position3 = |ability_ally_position2 = |ability_ally_position1 = |second_upgrade_ally_position4 = |second_upgrade_ally_position3 = |second_upgrade_ally_position2 = |second_upgrade_ally_position1 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position1 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position2 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position3 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position4 = |ability_enemy_position1 = |ability_enemy_position2 = |ability_enemy_position3 = |ability_enemy_position4 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position1 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position2 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position3 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position4 = |first_upgrade_description = . Creates a cloud at target position for 2 turns, dealing 100% stress damage to any enemy that enters it. - An enemy poisoned by the cloud has 3% chance to die immediately (bosses are immune).|ability_description = . Creates a cloud at target position for 2 turns, dealing 100% stress damage to any enemy that enters it.|second_upgrade_description = . Creates a cloud at target position for 2 turns, dealing 100% stress damage to any enemy that enters it. - Any enemy in the cloud loses all Armor and Resistance.}} +5|ability_name = Rain of Fire|ability_icon = Lich_Rain_of_Fire.png|second_upgrade_attribute_bonus = +1|second_upgrade_name = Bedlam|second_ability_icon = Lich_Bedlam.png|first_upgrade_ally_position4 = |first_upgrade_ally_position3 = |first_upgrade_ally_position2 = |first_upgrade_ally_position1 = |ability_ally_position4 = |ability_ally_position3 = |ability_ally_position2 = |ability_ally_position1 = |second_upgrade_ally_position4 = |second_upgrade_ally_position3 = |second_upgrade_ally_position2 = |second_upgrade_ally_position1 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position1 = |ability_enemy_position1 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position1 = |first_upgrade_description = . Deals 50% damage to all allies and enemies, except itself. - Sets targets on fire for 2 turns, dealing 100% damage per turn. Cost: 30 |ability_description = . Deals 50% damage to all allies and enemies, except itself. - Sets targets on fire for 2 turns, dealing 75% damage per turn. Cost: 30 |second_upgrade_description = . Deals 50% damage to all allies and enemies, except itself. - Sets targets on fire for 2 turns, dealing 75% damage per turn. - Moves targets to a random positions. Cost: 30 }} +1|ability_name = Reanimate|ability_icon = Lich_Reanimate.png|second_upgrade_attribute_bonus = +15|second_upgrade_name = Cheap Bodies|second_ability_icon = Lich_Cheap_Bodies.png|first_upgrade_ally_position4 = |first_upgrade_ally_position3 = |first_upgrade_ally_position2 = |first_upgrade_ally_position1 = |ability_ally_position4 = |ability_ally_position3 = |ability_ally_position2 = |ability_ally_position1 = |second_upgrade_ally_position4 = |second_upgrade_ally_position3 = |second_upgrade_ally_position2 = |second_upgrade_ally_position1 = |first_upgrade_description = . Summons a Skeleton. - The summoned minion gains +12 Attack, +12 Dread, +8 Armor and +8 Resistance until the battle ends. Cost: 65 |ability_description = . Summons a Skeleton. - The summoned minion gains +8 Attack, +8 Dread, +6 Armor and +6 Resistance until the battle ends. Cost: 65 |second_upgrade_description = . Summons a Skeleton. - The summoned minion gains +12 Attack, +12 Dread, +6 Armor and +6 Resistance until the battle ends. Cost: 50 }} Strategy [[Roles|Role]]: damage dealer - Stress dealer - Summoner '' ''- Healer - 'support - Wrath support' 'Best Positions:' Lich is ruthless minion with abilities that harm both enemies and allies. Capable of both dealing high damage and supporting, he is the only minion that has a summoning ability. Lich focuses on Ward protection and has high Attack , Dread and Luck for offensive play style. His 'Bone Shard' ability has no position or target restrictions but is very unpredictable due to random targeting. Still, it deals high damage and ignores Ward protection with 'Shard Swarm' upgrade. 'Shrapnel' is very effective, targets 2 enemies with the same high scaling but hurts any minion standing on first position. Some minions can benefit from this friendly fire. Bone Golem has high Vigor to take the hits, can easily heal up and its abilities scale with Vigor loss. Fallen Dhampir , buffed with Skeleton 's 'Embrace Mediocrity, will resist the damage and gain more Attack , Dread . ''Rain of Fire'' is a powerful but very dangerous nuke and should be mostly used when Lich has low Luck and allies have Ward , otherwise they will take heavy damage. Although the effect can be removed in some ways, it is still risky pull off without Ward protection. Due to its movement effect, ''Bedlam'' can combine with Bride 's ''Overwatch'' to deal substantial damage to all enemies. ''Toxic Cloud'' deals stress in the form of . Therefore, it's recommended to pair it with stress abilities that induce movement such as Banshee 's ''Scream'' or Bride 's ''Warning Shot'' to move other enemies into the as much as possible for more stress hits. ''Corrosive Cloud'' easily removes all Armor and Resistance from a target. This effect applies in any condition and is non-removable as it is not counted as a . The ability renders Inventor boss completely vulnerable to devastating hits. ''Dominate Undead'' gives the highest Attack and Dread out of all abilities. Any minions that focus on dealing Vigor damage or stress are good targets for the such as Vampire , Ghoul , Zombie ,... In case one does not want a back-line minion to be moved forward, ''Ineffable Command'' should be used instead. ''Dark Resurrection'' summons a heavily-buffed Skeleton with no ability upgrades for combat purpose. For less Wrath cost and cannon fodder purpose, ''Cheap Bodies'' can be used before ''Sacrifice'' to heal a large amount of Vigor for the entire squad. If necessary, use ''Cannon Fodder'' on a nearly-dead Blood Phantasm for a massive 93 Vigor heal. These large amounts of heal is very helpful for boss fights and can be a substitute for Battle Eternal spell. ''Cruel Sacrifice'' combining with ''Cheap Bodies'' results in the largest 50 Wrath gain. However, this method requires at least 50 Wrath and Lich has do this in 2 turns to grant the Wrath , while some minions such as Vampire or Ghoul can do this in just 1 turn to yield a similar Wrath amount. If one has enough Mana , a Shade can be summoned for immediate use of ''Cruel Sacrifice''. Dialogue * '''Starting combat: "MORTAL PESTS!" * Starting turn: "WHY AREN'T THE MORTALS DEAD YET?" * Killing an enemy: "WEREN'T THERE MORE OF YOU? SOMETHING DIED." * Getting hit by critical attack: "I CANNOT BE KILLED. CEASE THIS FUTILE STRUGGLE." * Delivering a critical attack: "THAT ONE SCREAMED. MORTAL LIVES ARE AMUSING." * Ally gets killed: "REPLACEABLE. THERE WILL BE MORE." * Ally kills an enemy: "GOOD WORK, PUPPET." * Buffed by Iratus: "A DISPLAY OF MY MIGHT." * [[Enemies|'Enemy']]' flees:' "THEY MOVE USING LEGS? HAHA." * [[Vigor|'Vigor']]' gets low:' "I SEE THE END." * Using Bone Shard: "I CARE NOT." * Using Command Undead: "OBEY." * Using Toxic Cloud: "BREATHE, MORTAL." * Using Sacrifice: "SUBMIT YOUR EXISTENCE, PUPPET." * Using Armageddon: "MY POWER IS ABSOLUTE." * Using Reanimate: "KILL FOR ME." Gallery Lich.png|Base skin References